Dragon Ball Updates Wiki:Rules
Read all the rules pages before editing, just reading one does not cut it. Manual of Style *Please see the Manual of Style for information regarding the proper way articles should be written and ordered. It is important to follow these guidelines to keep information in an encyclopedic format. General Rules *Do not vandalize current articles. Continued vandalism will result in a block. Longer periods of time will be given to those whose vandalism is more serious. *Do not ask for Sysop (Administrative) status on the Wiki, it will not be given to you. If there is a large amount of vandalism that needs reverting, you may request Rollback status instead. *No offensive articles with sexual implication, suggestive themes, vulgar language, or racist remarks. *Do not make pointless articles. If you see one, attach the Request for Deletion tag on the article. *Please respect neutrality. *Respect other users. Personal attacks are not acceptable in any form. *Refrain from fighting and causing "edit wars" on articles. It is considered edit warring if someone were to make or undo the same edit more than three times in a twenty-four hour period. If such conflict should occur, the proper steps to be taken in this scenario should be for those users along with others to have a respectful discussion on the article's talk page. The convention is for the article to be left as it was prior to the disputed edit, representing the last accepted revision, until an overall consensus is reached. *No advertising on articles. *Do not upload any sort of video, they are not allowed. *No moving images in articles (moving .gif's). Ways to stay Neutral *Do not only provide one point of view, but all relevant viewpoints as necessary. *Support your article with actual facts. *Use a reliable source. Ways to detect Bias There are ways to detect if the article is biased. Here's how. #The article only provides one point of view. #Facts coming from the source may be biased. #Is the article lacking in diversity? #Do the facts in the article have to deal with the article? Cleaning up Bias Cleaning up Bias may be difficult, but it can be done. #Gather facts from other perspectives or other points of view. #Make sure your sources are not biased. #Support your facts with valid sources. #Never use user comments. #Make sure your facts deal with the article. Chat Rules Since the implementation of the Chat feature, the Dragon Ball Updates Wiki community has come up with a set of rules to maintain order in chat, without overly hindering the casual environment. The rules will be interpreted and enforced by the Chat Moderators, and by any Administrators present. Failure to follow the rules may result in temporary or permanent loss of chat rights. #Profanity is not allowed in chat, even if it has been automatically censored. #Harassing/insulting other users is not allowed. #Spamming (submitting many nonsensical, very long, or repetitive posts) is not allowed. Look at the Chat Rules for more. Sysop Rules #Talk with another admin before deleting an article. #Do NOT abuse your rights, or they will be taken away. Look here for more. Category:Dragon Ball Updates Wiki Category:Dragon Ball Updates Wiki guidelines